


Games We Play

by NewBeginnings



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Скотти берет Чехова на слабо.





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634101) by [pony_express](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2017 для fandom Star Trek Reboot.  
> Also on [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6056486) with all the credit.

— Иногда доктор Маккой меня немного пугает.

— Ага, у него такие глаза, когда он вооружен шприцем, — со смешком согласился Скотти. Он был немного пьян, как и Чехов, но тот ни за что в этом не признался бы.

Они пили с конца смены. Предложил это, конечно, Скотти: Чехов уже три недели подменял его, и Скотти хотел поблагодарить его за очередную прекрасную смену.

Монтгомери Скотт был начальником инженерной службы, и Чехов восхищался им, как и многими на борту Энтерпрайз. Особенно Капитаном. Будучи только семнадцатилетним, Павел Чехов чувствовал, что каждый день должен доказывать всем свое право находиться на корабле. Он знал большую часть экипажа, те, кто служил на мостике, были для него как семья, знали, как усердно он работал и каким умным был, — но он все равно слышал перешептывания за спиной и считал необходимым доказывать свою значимость. Он был не просто энсином. Он собирался достичь высот в звездном флоте, и работа Скотти ему нравилась. Он был достаточно умен для нее и прекрасно вписался в привычный Скотти режим за три недели, прошедшие с начала его обучения. Скотти остался впечатлен. Скотти всегда был под впечатлением.

— Ага, и то, что он всегда на мостике. Жутковато… — алкоголь начал действовать, и Чехов стал чувствовать себя увереннее.

— Слабо сказать ему это в лицо? — вдруг вставил Скотти.

— Что? Ни за что! — Чехов опешил. Вызов был совершенно внезапным, наверное, спиртное уже почти заменило кровь в теле Скотти.

— Ну же, парень! — настойчиво произнес тот с усилившимся акцентом и, икнув, добавил: — Будет весело.

— Тебе, — заметил Чехов.

— Ну же, это просто игра.

— Глупая игра, — Чехов всегда учился и читал, и стремление стать капитаном значительно пересиливало интерес к играм, даже в детстве. Потребность Скотти в таких шалостях он не понимал.

— Ее придумали в России, знаешь? — выдал Скотти, хихикая так, будто что-то задумал. Как будто знал, что Чехов не сможет проигнорировать такую реплику.

— Нет… я…

— Ладно, ладно, тогда ты меня вызываешь!

— Что?

— Ты прав, наш доктор немного пугает. Он… кто знает, что он подумает? Так что… возьми на слабо меня, и мы забудем о Маккое, ладно? — говоря это, Скотти слегка пошатывался. Следить за его мыслью было сложно, но Чехов был рад сменить тему и забыть о докторе Маккое: встречаться с ним сейчас ему не хотелось.

Но проблема оставалась: Скотти, может, и выбросил из головы Маккоя, но только не свою глупую игру. Теперь Чехову нужно было придумать для Скотти задание, и эта идея ему не нравилась. То, что Скотти придется сделать что-то только потому, что он предложит это, пугало. Скотти наверняка был слишком пьян, чтобы здраво рассуждать, Чехов мог заставить его сделать что угодно.

— Мистер Скотт, сэр, пожалуйста, я…

— Ну же, парень. И пожалуйста, не зови меня мистером Скоттом, смена закончилась, — Скотти улыбнулся, но Чехов все равно чувствовал себя неловко.

— Я знаю, что…

— Если хочешь, я могу голым попрыгать по столовой, например, — представшая в воображении картинка заставила Чехова содрогнуться. — Если хочешь, скажу Маккою, что он пугающий. Хочешь, чтобы я оголился перед девушками, пожалуйста! Все, что тебе придет в голову, я сделаю! — Скотти был готов на смелые поступки, а Чехов все еще был не уверен.

Чувствуя необходимость доказать свою решимость, Скотти направился к двери, слегка покачиваясь, и стянул штаны перед первой же прошедшей мимо компанией девушек.

Так вот, что означало это его «оголиться», подумал Чехов. Впрочем, это все равно не помогло ему принять решение.

— Видишь, — с триумфом произнес Скотти, чрезвычайно гордый собой — хотя это не было вызовом Чехова, ведь он так ничего и не придумал.

— Эм…

— Ладно, моя очередь!

— Что?

— Ты правда не понимаешь, в чем суть игры? — со смехом спросил Скотти. Чехов не ответил, только продолжил озадаченно моргать. Этот вызов был не его идеей, но пьяному Скотти это, видимо, даже не пришло в голову, а спорить Чехову не хотелось.

— Глупая игра, — пробормотал он, и Скотти поддразнил:

— Это потому, что ее придумали в России.

Чехов вздохнул и, решив, что в следующий раз от такого предложения Скотти откажется, сказал:

— Ну, давай.

— Слабо поцеловать… — начало Чехову уже не понравилось, — капитана Кирка.

— Что? Нет!

— Ну же, парень! Я смог, теперь твоя очередь.

— Но… капитана? — простонал Чехов. Из всех людей… да он сейчас доктора Маккоя бы предпочел.

Словно читая его мысли, Скотти спросил:

— Тебе бы больше пришелся по душе вариант с доктором Маккоем?

— Нет, конечно! То есть, эм, в смысле, ты сказал — капитана Кирка, значит… — попытался Чехов.

— Хороший настрой, — посмеялся Скотти. Чехов вздохнул и очень медленно направился в сторону мостика, но, услышав шаги, обернулся:

— Ты тоже идешь, что ли?

— Конечно! Я же должен удостовериться, что ты это сделаешь. Кто тебя знает, вдруг ты просто выйдешь на пару минут и потом скажешь, что готово.

Эта мысль даже не приходила Чехову в голову, но теперь он лишился такой возможности: ему придется идти на мостик вместе со Скотти, который глупо хихикал, как школьница.

Дорога на мостик казалось бесконечной. Скотти, между прочим, редко нужно было там появляться, и у него не было необходимости в каюте рядом неподалеку. Чехов думал, как именно он провернет эту затею. Может, стоило вежливо попросить капитана уделить ему минутку, объяснить, в чем дело, и просто чмокнуть в губы? Когда они пришли, он одновременно обрадовался и ужаснулся, увидев, что Капитан все еще на мостике. Лезть с этими детсадовскими глупостями в его свободное время было бы еще хуже.

К капитану он подошел с небывалой решимостью и почти требовательно позвал:

— Капитан Кирк?

Тот обернулся так быстро, что Чехов испугался, не потянет ли он мышцы. Времени подумать у него не было, он откинул все мысли, обхватил руками лицо Кирка и прижался губами к его губам.

Сзади раздался радостный возглас и смех Скотти — и наверняка именно он привлек внимание всех, кто был на мостике, но Чехову не было до этого дела, да и времени на раздумья уже не осталось.

Кирк углубил поцелуй с неожиданной горячностью, и Чехов опешил. Он-то поцеловал капитана только из-за вызова Скотти, впрочем, он давно хотел это сделать, хотя ни за что не признался бы. Он был готов на короткий поцелуй и долгое, пьяное объяснение сразу после, и то, что Кирк ответил, стало неожиданностью.

Ему хотелось насладиться происходящим, но его начали одолевать панические мысли о том, что будет, когда это прекратится. Кирк почувствовал его испуг и медленно отстранился, не разрывая зрительного контакта чуть дольше необходимого — безмолвная просьба потом объяснить, что случилось.

Кирк тоже услышал смех Скотти и практически угадал, в чем было дело. Скотти был пьян, да и на губах Чехова чувствовалась водка. Кирк облизнулся и обратился к команде:

— Ну? — и шире улыбнулся. — Просто поцелуй.

Чехов вздохнул: для него это было что-то большее.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты правда сделаешь это! — посмеялся Скотти, и внимание присутствующих переключилось на него. — В тихом омуте!.. — Он начал аплодировать, остальные присоединились к нему, и Чехов под шумок направился к двери. По дороге кто-то одобрительно похлопал его по спине.

В проеме он обернулся. Команда оживленно разговаривала и, кажется, собиралась продолжить игру на желания. Хорошо, что он мог уйти и не участвовать.

Встретившись взглядом с капитаном, Чехов улыбнулся и, когда тот подмигнул, слегка покраснел. Ему уже не терпелось встретиться наедине и поговорить — особенно о том, что именно он думал. О, эти глупые игры… Из такого вызова могло получиться что-то очень стоящее.


End file.
